


[Podfic of] I Want Your Lips to Sing

by knight_tracer



Series: [Podfic of] In the Next Room [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But for some reason, when Stiles sees Derek talking to Lydia, the two of them painfully good-looking, all she can think about is that her hair is in a messy ponytail and there's pizza sauce on the hem of her t-shirt. It's not like she wants to go on a montage out of a '90s teen film and come out like Rachel Leigh Cook on a staircase, but Stiles maybe thinks she doesn't want to look like the homeless one in the pack."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I Want Your Lips to Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Want Your Lips to Sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371791) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



Length: 38:27

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/I%20Want%20Your%20Lips%20to%20Sing.mp3) [m4a](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/I%20Want%20Your%20Lips%20to%20Sing.m4a)


End file.
